dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
The Master (Time and Space)
The Master is the main villain of both Season 1 and Season 2 finales of fan series Time and Space. He is portrayed by Kristian Atkins, Nathan Cutcliffe and Daniel Isaac. Appearances "And the Doctor could not defeat his Master." Pre - Season One Before Season 1, the Master worked with Crastoff, who helped him construct a plan to get revenge against the timelords. The Master agreed to decieve the Doctor and bring him to Crastoff. The Master had a plan of his own, which was to clone the Doctor's tardis and wreck havic by himself. The Master killed himself so that he could regenerate and take on the form of Jos, who was a previous companion of the Doctor. Crastoff then sent him to the future to meet the Doctor. Season One The Master first appeared in the 3 part season finale. In the Master of Worlds, the Master, who looked like Jos, decieved the Doctor and created a clone of the tardis and then travelled away. He also regenerated before when Zack shot him in an attempt to stop him. The Master then travelled to 2009. It was there that the Master created a crack in time so that he could send earth through the crack to the very day it was made, then uncreate the earth. The Doctor and Zack tried to stop him, but merely failed to do so. The Master eventually shot the Doctor, who was forced to start regenerating, but he poured all the regeneration energy into the time vortex, sealing the crack in time. The Master was then placed inside a time orb, where he was to life, trapped, forever inside the rapture of time. Season Two The Master appeared again for the finale of Season 2, where the orb was destroyed and the Master's conscience went inside and took over Zack's body (Zack was also the ideal host as most of the Master's soul went inside Zack when he left at the end of Season 1). The Master had years to come up with a plan, seeing as time is longer in the time orb. His plan was to kill the Doctor, then wage war against all of creation. Before he could wage war, David Ranch returned and managed to infiltrate the base the Master was at, in an attempt to save the Doctor. This failed as the Master walked in and disarmed David. Just when he was about to kill the Doctor, the tardis fought back and gave the Docto enough power to stop the Master. The Doctor then placed the Master's consience into his own mind so that Zack could be free. With the Master now inside the Doctor, the Doctor was forced to regenerate so that he could be rid of the Master forever. Season Three The Master, although not returning in this season, is seen in archive footage during episode 3. Specials The Master is not appearing in the 2012 Specials Notes *The Master was portrayed by 3 actors, Kristian Atkins (1st incarnation) , Nathan Cutcliffe (2nd incarnation) and Daniel Isaac (3rd incarnation) *The Master appears to take on the form of other people, the only time the Master has his own form is during A Crack in Time and Earthdeath, where he has his own body and not someone elses. *The Master regenerated before The Master of Worlds and took on the looks of Jos, who was a previous companion of the 11th Doctor.﻿